


Heartbeat

by KucatsHouse



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Post-Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KucatsHouse/pseuds/KucatsHouse
Summary: After the events of City of Heavenly Fire, Magnus and Alec spend a quiet evening together.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by rivlee  
> Characters and original concept the property of Cassandra Clare.

Sundown in New York City was always a time of change. Trains moved from station to station, full of city natives and tourists alike making their way to various destinations. People getting off work mingled with those just starting their days; scattered amongst them were those heading out for a night on the town.

And that was just the mundanes.

With the sun going down, the vampires rose with the night to feed and to socialize. Tonight was a full moon, which meant the werewolves would be out in force. The more experienced wolves would be aiding the younger ones, teaching them to control the change. Fairies would be out, dancing and reveling the night away, and their beauty was sure to seduce and attract other Downworlders and mundanes. It was going to be a chaotic night in the Shadow World. At the Institute, many Shadowhunters were gearing up to go on patrol to maintain the peace.

Save for one.

Alec Lightwood would normally be the first to strap on gear and weapons and work out perimeter sweeps. But tonight, he wasn’t getting ready for patrol. He was at home. “Home” being a loft in Brooklyn, one that belonged to the High Warlock Magnus Bane. It had been three weeks since Alec moved in, three weeks since he had returned to New York from Alicante and worked as temporary Institute head until his mother, Maryse, had returned.

Three weeks since Edom.

The pair has spent their time together adjusting to the new living arrangements, working around their other duties. When they had nights off together, they did more mundane domestic things. Magnus was attempting to teach Alec how to cook different dishes - without magic. Afterwards, they would clean the dishes (sometimes with magic) and either lounge on the balcony or watch a film, just enjoying the company. Tonight, it was the former.

The night was a clear one, the full moon plain for all to see. The winter chill was creeping in, but the loft and balcony were spelled to keep the temperature comfortable. Below, the streets were bustling, but their little outdoor sanctuary was peaceful. Magnus and Alec reclined together on a plush chaise lounge, the light from inside the loft and the stars their only illumination. Magnus had his head propped on a pillow against the singular arm. His eyes were closed as he lightly dozed after a day of mixing complex potions and summoning minor demons for mundane clients. One arm was draped around Alec’s shoulders; the Shadowhunter was wedged between Magnus’ body and the chaise’s back. They both had their feet dangling off the lounge’s edge, one of Alec’s ankles crossed with Magnus’.

With his head on Magnus’ chest, Alec could feel the warlock’s steady breathing rustle his hair. The hint of a smile lit his face as Alec listened to Magnus’ slow, steady heartbeat. It was a sound he couldn’t get enough of these days, a sound he almost lost a few short weeks ago. Alec shifted closer, his eyes falling slowly shut as his whole focus centered on that sound, memorizing and ingraining it into his memory. His left hand absentmindedly drew circles in Magnus’ shirt as he listened and concentrated.

Blue eyes opened when Alec felt the kiss to his crown. He glanced up to find Magnus smiling at him. “Hi,” Alec said quietly.

“Hi,” Magnus replied, wrapping both arms around his love. He sighed quietly, his next words murmured into Alec’s hair. “What are you doing?”

“Listening.” Magnus’ hands were gently rubbing Alec’s back, long fingers kneading out the tight spots in his muscles. Any remaining tension began to slowly leave his body as he sank even further into Magnus’s embrace.

“To what?”

“You.” Alec buried his face into Magnus’ chest and sighed. For long moments, neither of them spoke. Alec’s eyes drifted closed again, his body relaxing completely as that steady rhythm of Magnus’ heart echoed in his ear.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

He remained motionless at the softly murmured words, the tightening of his grip on Magnus’ shirt the only indication Alec had heard. He knew Magnus meant them, that the warlock would do anything to stay at his side. All the same, Alec couldn’t help but think of Edom. So close…they were so close to being separated. Forever.

_I don’t want the world. I want you._

Alec’s own words rang in his memory. Magnus was Alec’s world. Magnus was his everything. And he had been so close to losing it all.

“Alexander?”

The worry in Magnus’ voice at his silence drew Alec out of his thoughts. Lifting his head just enough to meet the warlock’s eyes, Alec rested his chin on Magnus’ chest and offered up one of his slow, shy smiles.

“I know,” Alec replied. “I know you’re not leaving. It’s just…” Words failed him and he buried his face into Magnus’ shirt to hide the fear he knew was written on his face. Breathing in deeply, he inhaled the scent of sandalwood mixed with lavender, the familiar smells calming him. His next words were quiet, barely a whisper. “It’s was always supposed to be me, not you.” He felt fingers in his hair, smoothing the unruly strands.

They fell silent again, neither having the words to speak. They both knew death would separate them one day; it was an inevitable fate when one of them wasn’t immortal. Magnus had witnessed that separation in others, had seen the pain that it caused. He had seen first hand Tessa’s immeasurable grief when Will had died. He had felt a portion of that pain when Etta had passed. But Magnus always vowed such a thing wouldn’t happen to him, or at the very least he would be prepared for it. But, he wasn’t sure he would be, especially not with Alec. There was no denying what was to come.

However…

“Not today,” Magnus murmured into Alec’s hair. One ringed hand grasped Alec’s chin, tilting his head up until their lips met. The kiss was unhurried, soft, but spoke volumes of their feelings and hopes. When they separated, Magnus offered Alec a reassuring smile, a promise of days to come. Leaning forward, he kissed Alec’s temple, drawing his archer boy impossibly closer. Taking hold of Alec’s hand, he interlaced their fingers and held on tight.

“Not today,” Alec repeated in a whisper. With a sigh of contentment, he let the sound of Magnus’ heartbeat wash over him, felt himself growing calmer at the sound, at the nearness of the man it belonged to, the one he loved.

One day, he would have to leave. But not today. Today, he could fall asleep, safe and warm and protected. And tomorrow he would awaken to a new day, a new adventure, and a new memory with Magnus at his side.


End file.
